Prideful Love
by AppleAndLettuce
Summary: Lettuce's story! It's LGBTQ pride month, and you know what that means. A celebratory day at Camp Halfblood! Includes: Solangelo, Jasper, Percabeth, Bi!Piper, Pan!Leo , and many OOC characters, mostly Butch and Nico.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! Lettuce here! So….. it's been a while. I've just had a hectic schedule lately. But this is my return story! Well, oneshot. Anyway, this was fun to write! Plus, it's Pride Month. It's awesome. Be excited. Anyway, Hope you enjoy! Oh! And quick info is below!

NOTE:

-Nico and Will aren't out yet

-So no "not your type" jokes, sadly

-Most characters are OOC, especially Butch and Nico.

-I WILL MAKE A SEQUEL IF THERE IS ONE REVIEW ASKING FOR IT!

Disclaimer: I, Lettuce of Appleandlettuce, do not own the Percy Jackson franchise. Uncle Rick does. Don't sue me. Please.

Anyways, on with the story!

/  
It was a normal day at Camp Halfblood, you could say. Everyone was surrounding the campfire during sing along. As always, the Apollo cabin was leading. Currently, they were singing an acoustic version of Hollaback Girl. Which, by the way, was actually good. The Romans had visited so Frank, Jason, and Hazel were hanging out with the rest of the Seven, plus Will and Nico.

After the end of the song, Chiron stomped his hoof. After some loud shushes, everyone went quiet.

"Good evening campers. I hope you are enjoying this wonderful sing along. I have a few announcements. First off, we've had a spike in Capture the Flag injuries, so if we can refrain from it, that would be nice. We will also have another round next week in honor of the visiting Romans. But for now, the Iris cabin has an announcement." He said. Then he turned and let the Iris cabin take the lead.

Butch, the head counselor, stepped forward. He cleared his throat.

"Ahem, so as some of you might know, this month is Pride month. For those people who don't know what it is, it's basically a month where we celebrate the LGBTQ+ community. So as the cabin of rainbows," he grinned, "we thought that the camp should celebrate. Everyone who is LGBTQ+ can dress in their most colorful clothes and be themselves. Keep in mind though, that you don't have to come out if you don't feel ready. We will also hand out bracelets for straight allies. And at the end of the day, there will be a banquet. That's all."

Everyone clapped politely as Butch and the Iris cabin took a seat. The camp burst into whispers about who was going to do what. The Seven, plus others, turned toward each other.

"Um … well, I assume that we're all straight, and I don't remember anyone being ga- I mean LGBTQ.." Percy said.

Meanwhile Nico, Will, Jason, and Piper exchanged a glance.

"But that doesn't mean we can't be supportive, right guys?" Annabeth said.

She glared at Percy and elbowed him as she scolded him for being blunt. Everyone in the group agreed wholeheartedly. After a while, everyone checked in for the night, not knowing the plan made by four certain demigods...

/

The next day, the entire camp was up early to see what was in store.

Everyone emerged from their cabins to see the plaza and dining pavilion covered in rainbow decorations. People were laughing and mingling. A couple campers were wearing rainbow colored clothes to show their pride.

Percy, Annabeth, Frank, Leo, Jason, and Hazel were all standing in the plaza, across from the Hades cabin.

"I wonder where the others are.." Leo said.

"I don't know, Nico wasn't in the cabin when I woke up." Hazel frowned.

All of a sudden, there was a big bang. Everyone turned to look at the Hades cabin.

The door had burst open, and out came Will, pulling Piper and Nico in a rainbow colored wagon. Piper and Nico, meanwhile, were cheering and waving tiny rainbow flags. Will had on yellow pants, brown shoes, and a blue T-shirt that said 'Kiss me I'm gay' on it with a smiling rainbow. Piper had on a white shirt with a USA flag painted rainbow, jean shorts, white shoes with rainbow shoelaces, and rainbow suspenders. She was waving the Bi flag around and had rainbow colored jewelry on her arms and neck. Nico had on black jeans, navy Converse, and a black shirt with a rainbow skull. He was waving the rainbow flag and had huge novelty sunglasses on his face.

Their cart came to a stop in front of the rest of the Seven, laughing the whole way. Piper and Nico disembarked their wagon and stood facing their friends with wide smiles, looking at their reactions.

Percy's jaw was on the floor, Annabeth actually looked shocked, Frank looked like he was going to faint, Hazel was fanning herself, Leo was staring at them in awe, and Jason just stood by smirking.

"Surprise!" Piper yelled.

There was a pause of silence, as their friends still processed what just happened.

"Wha-"  
"Huh?"  
"You're-"

"Yup!" Will said cheekily.

"But.. Piper.. aren't you dating Jason?" Hazel asked confused.

Piper gave her a smile and said, "I'm bi. So I like boys AND girls. Just because I'm dating a guy doesn't mean I'm straight."

Hazel nodded slowly, understanding.

"Congrats Pipes! Didn't know you were gonna do this, if I had known, I would've joined you!" Leo exclaimed.

"Wait you knew!?" Frank shouted.

"Well, I knew about Piper because she told me back at the Wilderness School." Leo explained, "Plus, there's the tiny fact that I, the Bad Boy Supreme, am Pansexual!"

Will grinned at Leo and handed him a rainbow tie-dyed superhero cape, which he put on with pride.

Now everyone was speechless again. Frank gaped at him as though he had grown another head. Leo just shrugged and walked over to stand next to Piper.

After another moment of silence, Annabeth nodded and said, "I can see it."

After a while, everyone got comfortable with the new information and got into a conversation about coming out, minus Percy, who was still in shock.

"So, to recap, Jason knew about all five of you because of Cupid and him being your best friend/girlfriend?" Annabeth asked.

Jason and the others nodded.

"WAIT. NICO IS GAY!?" Percy shouted as he came out of his stupor.

Nico, amused, just nodded. Annabeth just raises an eyebrow at her Seaweed Brain. Percy

jumped forward to stand in front of Nico.

"Do you have a boyfriend? If not, we need to find you one." Percy said excitedly.

Nico chuckled at his antics and said, " I do, in fact, have a boyfriend. And I love him very much."

Then he spun around, grabbed Will's collar, and slammed his lips onto Will's. Will kissed him back happily.

THUD  
THUD  
THUD

Percy, Hazel, and Frank were now on the floor, out cold. Piper and Leo were wolf whistling at the happy couple, while Annabeth and Jason shook their heads at their unconscious friends.

"Hey, do you guys want to help us decorate the Hades Cabin from the outside? It looks too dreary for a day like today." Nico asked his conscious friends.

They all agreed and walked back over to the Hades Cabin, leaving Percy, Hazel, and Frank at the infirmary at Will's painted the cabin with temporary paint and hung up a banner, streamers, and all sorts of colorful things. They also gave bracelets to their straight friends, and kept a few for themselves. Then they just had fun the rest of the day. Later, it was time for the banquet to begin.

When the walked into the dining pavilion, they saw that each table had a color assigned to it, so it looked like one big rainbow. Each table has their assigned colored tablecloth, cups, plates, and silverware. It was a pretty cool sight. The Iris cabin really went all out.

By this time, Frank, Hazel, and Percy had all woken up and joined their cabins at their tables. After everyone ate, Butch stood up to make a finishing speech.

"I want to start off with saying thank you to everyone who participated and showed support today. It's very hard to come out, but having supportive friends makes it a hell lot better. Now I want to honor those of us in the LGBTQ+ community. Again, don't feel forced to come out if you aren't ready. Now, when I call your group, those who are out, or want to come out, can you please stand up. First off, gay!"

Everyone looked around as people stood. Just to name a few, there was Nico, Will, Mitchell from the Aphrodite cabin, and Cecil from the Hermes cabin. Everyone cheered for the people who were standing.

"Next up, lesbian!"

Again, a number of campers stood including Lou Ellen from the Hecate cabin and Miranda from the Demeter cabin. They in particular were blowing kisses at each other teasingly.

Again, people cheered.

"Then, Bi!"

Piper, Reyna, Connor Stoll, Nyssa from the Hephaestus cabin, and a boy from the Iris cabin stood.

Applause for them erupted, coming mostly from the Seven and shocked Romans. After all, their Praetor just came out to them. Very regally, I must add.

"After that, Trans!"

A Trans boy from the Apollo cabin and a Trans girl from the Demeter cabin stood.

There was a burst of support, especially from their cabins.

"What about Pan?"

Leo, an Ares girl, and Clovis from the Hypnos cabin stood, and Butch waved happily, representing himself.

You know what happened next. Yup. Applause.

"And gender queer?"

Two campers stood, one from Hermes and one from Ares.

"And finally, Asexual or Aromantic?"

Two Aphrodite campers looked at each other and stood up hesitantly, with Pollux from the Dionysus cabin.

There was cheering and applause for them too, especially for the Aphrodite campers who had chosen to come out.

"If we missed anyone, can you speak up now please so we can honor you?" Butch asked.

Leo cupped his hands around his mouth and stage whispered, "Demisexual!"

Butch gasped, "Right! Sorry, can all the amazing demisexuals stand?"

One guy from the Athena cabin slowly rose.

There was a millisecond of silence, before there was a loud roar of applause.

Butch smiled and said,"Well then, that ends our banquet. Thank you so much for being a part of today. It means a lot. We're planning a parade on the last day of the month, so keep your eyes out for that! And with that said, thank you all and goodnight!" He smiled, waved, and sat back down.

Everyone clapped politely and exited the dining pavilion, exchanging small talk with each other. Friends split up, heading back to their cabins, except for two.

Nico walked down to the Hades Cabin with Will, hands clasped together.

" So, how was coming out for you?" Will asked Nico, smiling softly at him.

"It.. wasn't as bad as I thought. I guess I'm lucky to have supportive people in my life." Nico confessed.

Will beamed at him and kissed his forehead.

"You missed." Nico smirked, tapping his lips.

Will rolled his eyes affectionately and kissed him.

It was soft and sweet, and passionate all at the same time.

They were content with who they were and nothing could change that.

/

And there you have it! Wow, this was so fun to write. Really, it was a blast. Remember, you are amazing, and no one can change that. Love wins. Also, remember, one review will get you a sequel! Not that hard of a goal, right? Well, see you later!

Your (hopefully) friend,

Lettuce


	2. Update! AN

Hey guys! Lettuce here! This is just a quick update to tell y'all that the sequel is out!

I encourage you to check it out. It's called "Prideful Parade".

By the way, I answered everyone's reviews on there, so if you left a review, I answered it there!

Also, if you want to request a story, collab, beta, or even just talk, anything like that, you can DM me or comment on my Instagram! It's lettuce_appleandlettuce . That's the only place I really get notifications on, or at least notice right away.

Anyways, see you later!


End file.
